


Camping on a Mission

by spottedotter



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, My First Fanfic, Ocelot is struggling, Snake Eater Era, Wet Dream, context is ??? but its fine, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottedotter/pseuds/spottedotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hands swam around in the cover of dark, searching for purchase to grab on to, making contact with warmth that buzzed with life. Ocelot let out a gentle gasp, overwhelmed by the digits just barely ghosting over his skin, tantalizingly close. He couldn't make out how many there were, he felt fuzzy. Like he was floating."</p><p>[completed 03/12/2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Big boss and Ocelot go on a mission, and they gotta drive up because flying wouldn't be stealthy enough or something. They have to stay overnight at some point because it's a long trip. Camping. I guess. Just let me have this.
> 
> I've never attempted to write a fic before, but I got this idea today and decided "Fuck it. Just do it bro" even though the last thing I wrote was probably an essay for school two years ago. I got to a point where I'm not sure where to go, and I'm not very confident in it so some proofreading and advice would be awesome!
> 
> EDIT 3/12/2015: I got this finished with loads of help from itsastanaphon! Shout out to them for editing for me and reminding me how to write. ALSO, shout out to their awesome fics which you should definitely check out.

Snake was a good driver. He took corners fast and drove over ridges without fear, but he was in control. Ocelot was sure Snake would keep them safe on this mission. Pretty sure.

“Watch it!” Ocelot yelped as his hand, which had been resting on his chin, smacked his face when Snake took them over a particularly large bump.  
“Old man,” he grumbled, rubbing his cheek sorely.

“Watch your mouth, kid.” Snake's voice didn't sound as threatening as his words, but Ocelot still reddened further. Embarrassed, and not willing to admit it, he folded his arms and focused on the view out of his window instead. It was dark. He couldn't see shit. A stubborn sigh forced its way out of his pursed lips. Snake rolled his eyes at the display.

Ocelot was determined to stare at the dark expanse of that damn window. He held his head up with a tight fist that eventually slid down to his lap, leaving him to rest against the vibrating glass. His gaze unrelenting, the rocking of Snake's Jeep making its way over tough terrain began to make his eyelids feel heavy, lulling him into sleep.

Ocelot squirmed awake, asking, “What's that... noise?” He blinked a couple times.

“Uh, music.” Snake answered, turning the radio off quickly. Ocelot had a small fleeting thought to tell him to turn it on again, but the silence made his eyes falter and second guess himself. His vision grew darker and smaller as he fell asleep once more.

_Hands swam around in the cover of dark, searching for purchase to grab on to, making contact with warmth that buzzed with life. Ocelot let out a gentle gasp, overwhelmed by the digits just barely ghosting over his skin, tantalizingly close. He couldn't make out how many there were, he felt fuzzy. Like he was floating. The hands dragged themselves down from his chest to his navel, and suddenly dropped off right before his-_

Oh god, his cock was painfully hard; throbbing as soon as the ghosting hands disappeared. Ocelot moaned, long and deep, wordlessly begging for more. He writhed around his tortuous dream, alone, until two rough hands interrupted his whining, grabbing his hips suddenly and intensely. He let out a low noise of pleasure at that touch alone, tilting his hips up and spreading his legs without shame. Ocelot rolled his hips into the friendly hands, urging them to go on, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

When the hands didn't budge he started to whine, until a soft, wet, warm mouth slid around the head of his cock. Ocelot's eyes rolled into the back of his head as another moan tumbled out of his throat, the hot tongue smoothly licking at his already dripping slit. The stranger's tongue traveling from the base right back up to Ocelot's head.

“Oh god, ohh-” simple, primal sounds fell from Ocelot's mouth. The mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock dipped down and took the rest of Ocelot deep into it, the sensation only amplified by the hands tight on his hips. Fingers gripped at him hard enough to bruise. Ocelot tried to open his eyes which were slammed shut with pleasure, struggling not to throw his head back, wanting a glimpse of his ethereal lover. Twitching, he worked his eyelids open, and cast his gaze down, down to see...

“Snake?” Ocelot woke up with a start.

“C'mon kid, we're here.” Snake was gripping the younger man's shoulder, “Tryin' to wake you up.”

Ocelot blinked a few times, having a rough time becoming aware of himself after being immersed in such a dream.

“You look hot,” Snake stated gruffly, letting go of Ocelot in favor of lighting a cigar.

Ocelot stared back at him blankly, " _What?_ ” he rubbed his eyes.

“You're all red, and kinda sweaty,” He took a hit of the cigar before looking back to Ocelot. His eyebrows knit themselves together, “You feeling all right?”

“Oh. Uh.” Ocelot was panting lightly, struggling to explain himself. At least he was finally awake, “I'm just-” Snake felt his forehead with the back of his hand and grunted.

“You _are_ hot.” Snake leaned over the smaller man's body to roll down the window, “Take that damn scarf off, you gotta cool down.” Ocelot tugged at the red fabric around his neck, not keen on telling Snake the heat coming from his body all resonated from lust. He could play sick, no problem. He winced as soon as his neck was bare, bringing up a hand to rub the muscles underneath.

“Sore?” Snaked questioned as he dug around his pack, looking for a water canteen, “Shouldn't have slept sitting up like that.” 

“I didn't do it on purpose,” He scoffed, scowling at Snake. His neck, and the tightness in his pants, was making him more touchy than usual. The jeep felt way too cramped all of a sudden; Ocelot wriggling with frustration in his seat. Snake grunted and tossed the canteen over to the blond, who barely caught it, and returned to his cigar. Ocelot glanced over warily, thinking about his dream, and couldn't help his eyes scanning over the man's body. They paused to watch his chest, which rose and fell with each breath of tobacco. Snake's uniform was fairly form-fitted, not leaving much to Ocelot's imagination- which was running rampant anyway.

He took a long swig of the canteen, gulping down water while still covertly examining Snake. He took a moment to appreciate Snake's stubble, watching it catch droplets of sweat on his neck. That same stubble which grew into a rough looking beard that wrapped around his jaw. Ocelot couldn't help but think about how that roughness would feel against his lips, or between his thighs. His body was on fire, it was getting dangerously hot in the Jeep.

“Are we going to set up camp, or just sit here all night?” Ocelot huffed.

“I was going to get to that after my cigar,” Snake said with a hint of annoyance. He took a pointedly long drag of said cigar before once again leaning over Ocelot, who held his breath as Snake flicked the butt out the window. Ocelot looked as pissed off as a cat that’s been locked outside in the rain. Snake didn't ask himself why, it's not like this was a peculiar expression for Ocelot. Without warning, Snake put the back of his hand on the other man's forehead. Ocelot made a face, but didn't get a chance to protest.

“Still piping, you must have picked up a mild fever or something. You sit here, I'll get the tent up.” Snake slipped out of the Jeep with the pack before Ocelot could gather his thoughts for a response. Ocelot didn't complain at his absence though, running his hands down his face and letting out a groan as soon as Snake was out of sight. Thankful for the moment alone, he slipped down into his seat, his own personal tenting issue clearly visible now. Ocelot couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to that dream. It was like a sore, suddenly shooting pain through his nerves, not letting him forget it was there. He kept replaying the events over and over in his head, frustrated at where they left off. The thought of where the dream might pick up again clung tight in his chest. He was beginning to think this was more of a nightmare.

“All done,” Ocelot sat up too quickly, shocked at Snake's sudden appearance. In his rush, he bumped his head on the roof of the Jeep.

“Shit.” Ocelot cursed under his breath, running a hand over his tired eyes and tender forehead. His face felt hot knowing he embarrassed himself in front of the man he desired approval from most.

“You okay, big guy?” The older man teased.

Ocelot shot him a glare that would've been much more effective if it weren't for the pouty expression on the rest of his face. He was secretly resenting Snake for what he'd unknowingly done to his mind and body. He all but slammed the vehicle door on his way out, attempting and failing, to keep his frustrations from showing externally. His gait was stiff as he walked, or maybe stomped, to sit by the fire Snake had started for them. He was thankful for it as it was much colder outside in the night air. Eyes closed, he breathed in the organic scent to ground himself, the fires heat melting his nerves a bit.

“That neck bothering you?” Snake frowned, following behind him.

“A bit.” Ocelot allowed himself to admit quietly, struggling to awkwardly massage it himself.

“Here,” Snake knelt down to rest his hands on Ocelot's shoulders, “Relax, hunching up like that won't do you any good.”

“Ah,” was all that Ocelot could say as he marveled at Snake's gentle touch. His hands were so warm. Ocelot couldn't help but think about what those hands would feel like on his bare skin. He silently cursed at Snake for not making it easier to relax. Snake moved one of his hands to hold Ocelot's wrist and guide him lower down his spine.

“There's the muscle you want.” he explained while pressing Ocelot's fingers into it.

“ _Oh._ ” he breathed out again.

Much to Ocelot's surprise, Snake began to tenderly rub at his neck. He realised he hadn't moved once Snake showed him the proper muscle. He guessed Snake decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. Ocelot tried not to tense up at the unexpected contact, face burning up despite himself. He couldn't believe himself, so worked up over being touched over his clothes. He sighed through his nose, lips drawn tight together.

This was pure torture.

Ocelot steadied his breath as he tried to build up a mental wall, trying to coerce his thoughts into dropping the subject of the man currently massaging him. He tried his damnedest to think of anything but Snake, avoiding thoughts about how he might use his hands elsewhere, like how they would feel holding his own face, or even his thighs. The banished thoughts seeped through and returned to that dream. His eyes fluttered closed while Snake was kneading at the tension in him, his tired mind imagining Snake was rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs as he held them.

_Snake's hot mouth was enveloping Ocelot, overwhelming his senses. It felt like the rest of his body was a blur, coming to focus only when Snake touched him. The skin of Snake's hands was rough from use, but felt almost delicate as it ran over Ocelot's body. His hands roamed over the younger man's thighs while he moved his mouth around his aching cock. He pulled his mouth agonisingly slow up to the head, pushing his tongue out to tease Ocelot's slit._

“Snake...” Ocelot sighed, heat tight and low in his belly. Snake brought one of his hands down to palm at Ocelot's cock, pressing a teasing kiss to the head.

“Snake, please...” Ocelot moaned, frustrated with the other man's slow pace. In some cruel form of punishment, Snake removed himself entirely from Ocelot.

“Snake...!” Ocelot's body writhed at the loss.

“Ocelot?”

_Oh shit._

Ocelot froze. That was definitely out loud. His previously relaxing muscles tensed up as a cold sweat prickled his body, turning every inch of him red. He'd been too wrapped up in his fantasy to register that Snake had moved Ocelot's shirt down to reach at his neck, now those rough hands sat unmoving on his revealed skin. The fire crackled loudly as if it was alone, both men silent. Ocelot stared straight ahead and swallowed, heart pounding in his ears, flesh burning where Snake was touching him. He was astounded at his slip-up, his own body was continuously betraying him.

“Snake, I-” Ocelot started to say, deciding he should either make amends or an excuse for his misstep, but he was interrupted.

“Ocelot.” Snake said quietly, his voice sounded heavy, closer to his ear than he remembered it being. The other man's breath was hot on his neck. Ocelot's mind raced, totally unsure of how to approach the situation. He couldn't gauge Snake's reaction at all, he began to panic and worry he'd offended him. His heart jumped at the catastrophic idea that Snake would make a move to attack him for his mistake, he was in a very vulnerable position if that were the case. His eyes darted around the campsite, taking note of possible escape routes and going over how to defend himself in close quarters if he was attacked. 

Ocelot's eyebrows came together in confusion as he realised Snake would have definitely made a move on him already if he wanted a fight. He waited a moment. He felt a sort of tension in the air, but not one familiar to battle. Tentatively, he turned to look Snake in the eyes. His rugged face flickered in and out of view from the light of the fire, but it was clear enough to see his expression was not one of anger. He looked a little unsure as well, which was oddly comforting to Ocelot. He was reminded of Snake's hand on his twisted back as it inched him closer. Ocelot's heart pounded, questioning his intentions. Snake must have seen the concern in Ocelot's brow, and began to softly rub reassuring circles into his back. The minuscule movement convinced Ocelot that Snake didn't intend to hurt him. He visibly relaxed, causing him to lean in closer still.

Their faces hung in front of each other for what felt like an eternity. Ocelot was still unsure of what he should do, and a small part of him worried he was dreaming again. Ocelot felt the warmth of Snake's palm approach his cheek before cupping it gently. There weren't many doubts left in Ocelot's mind; Snake wanted him, too. With new confidence, a smug smile crept onto his lips as he decided that if Snake really wanted him, _he_ would have to make the first move. 

Returning the smile in understanding, Snake pulled Ocelot's mouth to his own, their lips finally meeting. The soft curve of Snake's mouth juxtaposed his rough stubble, ghosting over Ocelot's tingling skin. With a shiver dancing down his spine, he realised he felt much too alive to have to question whether this was reality or not. Ocelot couldn't hold back a small satisfied noise, inadvertently allowing Snake into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

“C'mere.” Snake broke away to turn Ocelot around fully, placing the other man's legs on the outside of his own. He ran his fingers through the short hair on the back of Ocelot's head before pulling him back into his lips, just firm enough for Ocelot to notice. Ocelot gasped lightly at his authoritative grasp. He considered commenting on Snake assuming he was the one in charge, but the man in question happened to nip at Ocelot's lip, effectively distracting him. He mused that his pride wouldn't be hurt too badly, besides, Snake could make it up to him.

Ocelot let his hands drop to Snake's waist, gripping the fabric there. He felt electricity where his thighs met Snake's, every minuscule movement made as they kissed running through his body straight to his cock. He moaned into Snake's mouth when he felt those damn hands roam down his back, landing firmly on his ass. He arched into the touch, reminded of how long he'd been waiting for this. Impatient and wanting more, Ocelot pulled himself up to straddle Snake's lap. The older man hummed deeply in approval while pushing his hips against Ocelot's own. 

There really were too many layers of clothing between the two of them. Ocelot took action by pulling at the straps and buckles of Snake's uniform. With some help from the man himself, Snake was soon bare above the waist, working to get Ocelot undressed as well. They couldn't resist mouthing at each others skin as it was revealed. Ocelot hissed when the cold air hit his chest, he instinctually moved closer to Snake's warmth. Snake's mouth traveled under his jaw, sucking at the tender skin there. Ocelot tilted his head back to welcome the heated lips.

Snake left a trail of marks from Ocelot's jaw down to his chest, where he stopped to ghost over one of Ocelot's nipples. He breathed hot air over it before covering it with his tongue, licking the sensitive flesh. Ocelot shivered when he pulled off to let the night air hit him, his nipple hardening quickly. Ocelot whined Snake's name in protest of his teasing.

“Impatient, huh?” Snake said, bringing a hand to feel Ocelot's crotch. Ocelot gasped at the sudden attention his erection was getting, subconsciously rolling his hips into Snake's barely-there hand. His cock was throbbing with need, so hard it almost hurt.

“Snake, c'mon,” Ocelot hissed, “quit messing around.”

Complying, Snake pushed Ocelot to the ground, suddenly over top of him. He used his knee to separate Ocelot's thighs, then pushed against the hardness between them. A desperate groan ripped it's way out of Ocelot's throat as he ground up against Snake's knee. Though he enjoyed drawing this out, Snake reached down to pull off Ocelot's pants. As he did, Ocelot couldn't help but notice Snake's hard cock through the fabric of his own uniform. He let out a noise at that, there was something about knowing it was him who did this to Snake. Snake was hard for him. His heart fluttered a bit while he stretched an overwhelmed hand to Snake's face, as if checking that he wouldn't disappear in front of him. When Snake tried to move back closer to Ocelot, he waggled a teasing finger.

“Not so fast,” Ocelot tsked with a low voice, “yours too. It's only fair.” Snake grumbled minimally while letting Ocelot get his way. The younger man beamed at this, though all his expressions were clouded with lust. Snake returned to Ocelot, resting on top of him, one leg between Ocelot's slender thighs. Their bodies fitting together perfectly, looking like artwork with the warm light of the campfire dancing on their connected skin. 

Ocelot's head spun at the feeling of Snake grinding down into his hips slowly, breathless when he felt his cock trapped between himself and the man on top of him. Precum was only making it easier for them to slide against each other, hissing when they rubbed together at their tips. Ocelot felt as though not he, but Snake, was in control of his body- and he didn't mind one bit. Snake leaned into Ocelot to mouth at his flushed neck, Ocelot's eyes closed shut but peeking glances at his assailant. He swallowed when he saw the desire in Snake's eyes, and arched into every touch he made. It all felt great, it really did, but Ocelot found himself clawing at Snake's back with increasing frustration. He had been hard for so long. It felt like he had been right on the edge of release for ages.

Hungry for friction, Ocelot raised his hips off the ground to sharpen the angle. Snake held him there with a firm grasp on his thigh and increased his pace. Though Ocelot moaned at that, he still needed a little something more. He spat in his own hand unceremoniously, trying not to pull a face at the sound, then wrapped it around his and Snake's dicks together. Snake groaned at the contact and began to thrust into Ocelot's tight grasp. He rested his forehead on Ocelot's, sweat clinging to them both.

Encouraged by the response he'd gotten out of the man, he started working his hand around them more. Snake's muscled thighs twitched at the twisting of Ocelot's hand, groaning when he ran his thumb over the sensitive heads of their cocks. Snake started moving faster, causing sharp moans to escape from Ocelot with each thrust. His sounds only invited the older man to grind into him harder, his own breathing growing ragged. Ocelot grabbed onto Snake's hair roughly, hanging on for dear life, and guided him into a messy kiss that was more of a smashing together of open mouths. 

His body felt alive, as if all his muscles and nerves were on fire. Ocelot cursed under his breath, his hips beginning to writhe and roll into his grasp. The hand on his thigh guided him to spread his legs further, which he did without much need to be told. The sound of skin slapping against skin joined Ocelot's increasingly whiny moans. Through blurred vision, Ocelot watched Snake work above him, his mouth hung open and brow furrowed over eyes shut tight with pleasure. 

Distracted by an aching feeling in his cock, Ocelot threw his head back and focused on stroking himself and Snake, who kept up the unrelenting drive of his hips. His head was swimming with each well-timed thrust, and his hand began to falter as he moved faster and faster with need. The fire in his body was suddenly pooling to the center, boiling up below his navel, and with a guttural moan he was coming over them both. Distantly, he felt his spine arched gracefully into Snake, who groaned out his own orgasm, still thrusting as they breathed heavily in their mess. 

Ocelot was in a daze, unable to open his eyes without seeing stars. It felt incredible. He was floating, though still trapped beneath the larger man. Which he loved. He could feel Snake's chest fill with air and push against him, the pressure reassuring him that Snake was there with him. Once he regained his composure a bit more though, he became more aware of how heavy the other man was. Luckily, Snake pulled himself up before Ocelot could unceremoniously push him off.

Ocelot looked to his side to find Snake smoking a fresh cigar. Still feeling a bit light headed, he found himself gazing at Snake, simply admiring the man in his relaxed stupor. Snake glanced over at him with a glint in his eyes,

“How's that fever treating you now?” he asked. Ocelot rolled his eyes, not finding the energy to be embarrassed that he was caught staring.

“You make me sick.” he stuck his tongue out at Snake who just chuckled and returned to his cigar. Ocelot breathed in deeply, relishing the moment before sighing contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was fun and I'm looking forward to writing more stuff in the future.


End file.
